Poker
by Tane-Shizuka
Summary: Nueva historia una apuesta... un juego... un strip juego? O.o lean y comenten CAPITULO 3! UP
1. Chapter 1

Hola un nuevo Fic jeje parece que se me acaban las ideas XD… espero que les guste

Nota: las PPG no me pertenecen, jaja la historia se basa cuando los chicos tiene 18 y las chicas unos 17 años ¬¬ mmm que mas creo que es todo comienza

POKER

Bellota y Butch jugaban un partido de baloncesto, era tarde pronto oscurecería pero los chicos de cabellera negra parecían sumamente entrados en aquel partido

Eeeh!!! Gane basura!!!! Grito Butch encestando el ultimo punto

Bellota jadeo cansada ¬¬

Ya ves soy mejor que tu grito el chico de cabellera alborotada, Bellota lo miro con odio

No es verdad gane el partido de futbol, el tiro de arco y uno de béisbol

Mmm pero yo gane en carreras y baloncesto y la reta del futbol…

Que!!!! En el futbol fue empate en el segundo partido se quejo la chica de ojos verdes

Aceptalo tonta soy mejor que tu!!!!!!!

O.o claro que no!!!!!

Bombon supiro ese dia libre habian hecho una especie de mañana deportiva con los RPB, todo habia estado bien hasta que la competencia se hizo mas duro entre Bellota y Butch al grado que terminaron jugando solo ellos

Bien van a empezar de nuevo -- dijo Bombon

Aja… añadieron Boomer, Burbuja y Brick.

Por que no mejor vamos por un helado.. dijo la rubia mirando a Boomer, este bajo la mirada sonrojado - si creo que seria buena idea – dijo el chico

Pues vamos Burbuja tomo del brazo a Boomer y casi lo arrastro a la heladeria

Por que tendran que pelear tanto??? Pregunto Bombon mientras ponia cara de fastidio

Mm no lo se argumento el chico de gorra roja…. Tal vez sea por que tu hermana es una molestia andante

Que O.O!!!! mi hermana no es molesta!!!!

Claro que si reconocelo es una salvaje dijo Brick y rio

Oye!!!! Tal vez no aceptes que ella es mejor que tu hermano

¬¬ mi hermano es mejor que la tuya es mas yo soy mejor que tu dijo mientras la miraba con cara de superioridad

Jajaja de veras crees que eres mejor que yo ¬¬

Claro….

ARGH!!!

Burbuja y Boomer terminaron de comprar regresaron… al llegar a donde se hallaban sus hermanos se encontraron con que los cuatro peleaban, Bellota se habia aliado a Bombon y lanzaba maldiciones a los chico frente a ellas, Bombon hablaba de superioridad y el feminismo… y Butch y Brick respondían de la misma manera

O.O mmm Boomer.. quieres sentarte pregunto Burbuja mirando sorprendidamente la escena

O.O claro el helado es rico dijo mientras los dos huían de ahí

Quieres apostar que somos mejore que ustedes grito Bellota

Quiero verlo estupida!!!! Le contesto Brick Butch sonrio

Con lo que sea ganaremos idiotas!!!! Les repondio Bombon

Jugaremos poker (o cartas algo asi )!!!! Y decidiremos quien gana!!! Apostando todo!!! Dijo Brick

HECHO!!!!

O.O que!!! Dijo Bombon… Bellota espera!!!

Butch rio maliciosamente

Mañana en nuestra casa perdedoras!!! Grito Brick dando media vuelta- Boomer vamonos grito el chico

Los rubios se miraron mutuamente poker????

Malditos se quejo Bellota….

Oye hermana querida dijo Bombon aclarándose la garganta… sabes jugar poker??

O.O yo…. Bellota bajo la cabeza derrotada… creo que no

Y como piensas ganar ¬¬ se quejo la pelirroja

Burbuja se acerco mirándolas

Yo… este….

Chicas…. Dijo Burbuja

Ahora no Burbuja…. Que haremos tal ves si compramos un libro ahorita y estudiamos las cartas…

Libro dijo Bellota frunciendo el ceño… busquemos en Internet!!!

Chicas… dijo nuevamente Burbuja

Pero la Internet no es confiable un libro seria la solucion…..

Estas loka argumento Bellota son las siete de la noche donde encontraras una librería abierta…

Chicas…..

Es la ciudad mensa hay muchas abiertas… aparte no fue mi grandiosa idea la de aceptar la apuesta….

No molestes….yo…

CHICAS!!!! Grito la rubia

Que quieres Burbuja dijo enfadad Bellota

Aaah perdon… solo les queria decir que yo se jugar poker

Que!!!! Dijeron las chicas mirando a su hermana pequeña

Aja Robin me enseño…

Pues que esperamos grito Bombon a derrotar a esos perdedores

Muajaja esperen su derrota idiotas!!!!! Grito Bellota uniendose a la pose heroica de Bombon…

-- jejeje….

Las chicas se fueron a su casa y se pasaron toda la noche aprendiendo trucos y las mejores jugadas de la toda poderosa Burbuja (nota de la autora: estan de vacaciones)

En otro lugar de Saltadilla

Y que piensas hacer con todo el dinero que ganemos… pregunto Butch mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor

Jajaja no se aun no he pensado bien….

Perderan todo su dinero rio maliciosamente Butch

Boomer los miro a veces sus hermanos le daban miedo

Y algo mas…. Termino de decir Brick

MUAJAJAJA risa malevola de Butch y Brick

¬¬ Boomer suspiro

Al siguiente dia por la tarde las chicas se prepararon cada quien llevo un poco de sus ahorros y caminaron a la casa de los chicos, (recuerden ya no usan sus superpoderes son adolescentes normales XD)

Miran si llegaron las perdedoras dijo Butch pasen!!1

Callate imbecil le renego Bellota

Butch sonrio le encantaba hacerla enfadar

Los 6 chicos se sentaron en la mesa… que comience Grito Brick, primera apuesta dinero sobre la mesa, Burbuja ganaba dinero para las chicas, mas apuesta dinero para los chicos, mas apuesta, mas dinero para los chicos, una mas… mas dinero para los chicos…

Maldición se quejo Bellota gracias a todos los dioses no habia traído todos su ahorros miro de reojo a sus hermanas… en esa jugada estaba todo lo que les sobraba

Bombon se mordio los labios que terror ya casi perdian si esta jugada no resultaba perderian sin duda

Burbuja trago saliva esos chicos de verdad que eran buenos… maldición miro a Boomer este le sonrio….

Cartas sobre la mesa!!!! OUT las chicas perdian u.u!!!

QUE!!!! Estan haciendo trampa!!! Grito fuera de si Bellota

Tu repartiste las cartas lo viste no seas mala perdedora argumento Brick recogiendo el dinero sobre la mesa

Esto aun no acaba!!!! Grito Bellota

Ya no tienes nada que apostar dijo Butch mirando hacia otro lado

mmm… eso era verdad Bellota se frusto habian perdido

a menos que…. Bellota miro a Butch … sabes me grada tu chaqueta

Bellota se miro Bombon la miro Bubuja las miro ¬¬ ok todos se miraron…

Que quieres decir? Argumento Bellota

Pues apostemos la ropa

O.O cara de las chicas

Claro a no ser que tengas miedo dijo Butch Brick sonrio

Miedo los derrotaremos dijo Bellota quitandose la chaqueta y aventándola sobre la mesa

Bellota!!!! Grito Bombon

Hecho comencemos con un strip poker!!!! Dijo Brick

O.O!!!!

Continuara….

-----------------

EEEH un nuevo cap que opinan les gusto pronto subire la parte dos tendra tres capitulos solamente reviews!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2 jeje de poker espero que les guste muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews

**Petalo-VJ** que bueno que te gusto, difruta el segundo cap y si Bellota tiene tendencias alocadas que la conduciran al mal camino XD gracias por leerme

**ShinobuByako**spero que estes mejorcita XD y que te agrade mi fic jajaja no es venganza si no que se me acaba la inspiración u.u jeje gracias por leerme

**PoweredButtercup**gracias por tu lindo review,, por fa actualiza el tuyo que es muy divertido gracias por leerme

**Tomboymex**muchas gracias… espero que este cap te gusto creo que no tarde mucho en actualizar o si??? gracias por leerme

**Isabel** gracias por leerme espero qeu este segundo cap se de tu agrado

**Migueliittah san**que lindo que te haya gustado mi fic espero quete agrade el segundo cap gracias por leerme

Ok bueno después de responder los reviews comenzamos la historia

Strip Poker

O.O!!!! Bombon y Burbuja pusieron cara de asombro ante la respuesta de Brick pero tal parecia que Bellota no habia entendido lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Bellota fruncio el entrecejo parecia una venita de enojo se veia en su frente

mmm… Bellota??? Dijo Bombon

que!!! Le respondio enojada veras que ganaremos

Bubuja nego lentamente mientras suspiraba derrotada u.u

Brick sonrio- Bien estas son las nuevas reglas…. El que gane una partida decide la ropa

O.O!!!!! las chicas lo miraron mientras el color de su cara subia de tono…

De acuerdo dijo Bellota para después aclararse la garganta…

Butch la miro divertido. EL juego comenzo de nuevo…

Bombon se mordia los labios y sonrio para si misma esta ves no podian perder miro de reojo a Burbuja esta le asintio levemente sin que nadie lo notara.

Y bien??? Pregunto Butch

Todos bajaron las cartas nada, nada, nada los pelirrojos se miraron

Tu primero dijo Bombon. Brick sonrio abiertamente bajo las cartas que dices a esto…?

Bombon lo miro y dejando las cartas en el piso de un fuerte golpe grito FULL idiota!!!!

Las chicas gritaron de felicidad mientras Brick veia confundidamente las cartas

Sus hermanos lo miraron ¬¬

Las chamarras…. Perdedores dijo Bellota. Butch la fulmino con la mirada

De nuevo el juego comenzo, parecia ser que la suerte estaba del lado de las chicas por aquel momento esta ves Burbuja bajo la mano de cartas y ganaron de nuevo…

Brick gruño mientras las chicas festejaban su nueva victoria.

La playera dijo riendo la pelirroja que humillación mas buena les estaban dando.

Los chicos se quitaron la playera mientras maldecian.

Bellota reia con superioridad mientras Butch se dehacia de u vestimenta, la risa de la chica calló mientras sus ojos se posaban en el pecho del chico de cabello negro, su piel era clara y podia ver los musculos levemente marcados de su torax, trago saliva y sintio como su cara comezo a arder de vergüenza al estar viendolo bajo la mirada rapidamente. Burbuja miro timidamente a Boomer. El chico estaba completamente sonrojado.

Bien continuemos dijo Butch golpeando la mesa

Pensamiento de Bombon" jeje vamos ganando… mmm si la siguiente partida es nuestra seguiran…. O.O los pa.. pa… pantalones" la chica le dirigio una mirada a su oponente de ojos rojos "bueno… serian humillados en su propio territorio y si volvian a ganar " el color rojizo de sus mejillas se extendio hasta las orejas de la chica…. Tomo otra carta

Pensamiento de Burbuja " u.u esto se esta poniendo cada ves mas raro… aparte de comprometedor û.u… aaargh nooo que pasa si perdemos x.x aaaah no…. Nononono debemos ganar… si no!!! aaah boomer esta aquí y u///u que pena…" la chica rubia paso una carta a su hermana.

Pensamiento de Bellota "malditos los estamos destrozando ¬¬ jeje ganaremos…. vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Bellota.."y te has puesto a pensar que pasara si ganas" jajaja claro quedaran completamen…. te …. des… des … nudos aaaaaah tienes razon . !!!! " la chica miro a Butch "bueno se lo diria a todos en el instituto jajaja y seria….u.u mala idea seria acribillada por el cub de fans de lo RPB" termino su jugada, en esto de poker ella era malisima.

Cartas sobre la mesa..

Jajajaja… mujajajaja… Butch rio al extender su mano y ganar la partida

Brick sonrio.. los pantalones!!!!

Que!!!! Las chicas sintieron que un balde de agua helada les caia encima

Oye eso…!!! Grito Bellota pero fue interrumpida

Ganamos y escogemos Bellotonta dijo Butch

O estan dispuestas a perder… solo ríndanse y ya dijo Brick

¬¬ grrrr!!! Hijos de su Put penso la morena mientras comenzaba desbrochar su pantalón, Burbuja llevaba falda y dio gracias a todos lo dioses existentes por que se habia puesto licra abajo u.u Bombón también hizo lo mismo, ante la mirada expectativa de los chicos…. Ropa fuera Bombon y Bubuja se sentaron rapidamente con la cara color carmin brillate

Butch sonreia expectante mientras bellota luchaba con el broche de su pantalón

Creo que perderán por default dijo mienras sonreia ampliamente el chico de ojos rojos

Callate bellota jalo violentamente el cierre rompiendolo en el acto se quieto el pantalón y lo arrojo al monton de ropa YA!!!! Dijo y se sento enojada.

El juego comenzaba de nuevo .

Pensamiento de Boomer " u//u aaaah … eeeh ….mmm que incomoda situación.. nunca habia visto a burbuja asi.. es muy hermosa ¬ "el chico mantenia la mirada en las cartas "no esto esta mal…. Quiero verla de nuevo … aah no pensara que soy un pervertido… solo un poco… u.u nooo!!!!"

Pensamienteo de Butch "….. la loka de Bellota no esta nada mal… tal ves si se vistiera como sus hermanas… ¬ " miro a la chica "jaja pero si la diversión esta mas abajo…" Butch solto su carta y se agacho a levantarla "que lindas piernas… eem.…"

Que haces idiota!!! Se quejo Bellota

Nada solo levanto mi carta u.u

¬////¬ maldito bastardo…!!!!

Pensamiento de Brick "jeje Bombon se ve muy derrotada un juego mas ganado y ellas mismas renunciarian" sus ojos recorrieron el delicado cuello de Bombon supiro "…que tentaciones te manda la vida y de pensar que esto era solo un juego….. jeje" rio malvadamente mientras miraba ala a mayor de las hermanas."ya se por que amo los juegos…."

Cartas de nuevo sobre la mesa….u.u lo siento chicas….. las chicas pierden …

Boomer sonrio… Butch y Brick rieron malvadamente

Playera dijo Boomer

O.o!!!! queee!! Todos miraron a Boomer

¬¬ que yo tambien estoy jugando

Burbuja pensamiento O.o aaah boomer!!! Maldito ¬¬ esta es la guerra

Las chicas se miraron entre si. Fuera playeras…

Que por que tienen eso!!!! Grito Butch enfadado al ver a las chicas

O.O!!!

Por que usan sonsten grito de nuevo… bueno de tu hemanas lo creo pero tu al parecer no lo necesitas

O.o!!!

Bombon y Brbuja rieron disimuladamente… y esque era verdad Bellota era la que tenia menos busto…

¬///¬ que estas diciendo grito enojada Bellota mientras lo golpeaba

Oye… es que esto se considera trampa tiene una prenda mas grito levantandose después del golpe

Basta!!! dijo su hermano mayor interrumpiendo sigamos.

El juego siguió cartas, cartas… una mas juego….

Brick se paso la lengua por los labios. Ganamos dijo tranquilamente!!! Butch y Boomer sonrieron

El color carmin de las mejillas de las chicas se convirtió en blanco palido

La prenda de mas dijo Butch Boomer miro a Burbuja

Las chicas se miraron nerviosas…

Que sucede??? Vamos dijo Brick

Bellota se incorporo esto ya era demasiado lo mejor seria… renunciar aclaro su garganta…pero

De acuerdo yo te ayudare dijo Butch tomandola de la cintura mientras la levantaba para sentarla agresivamente sobre la mesa su cuerpo cayo sobre la sorprendida Bellota que estaba en shock

Hemorragia nasal por parte de sus hermanas o,,o

Butch sujeto el sonten y comenzo a desabrocharlo

CONTINURA…..

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jeje pues la segunda parte esta aquí espero que le haya gustado reviews por favor recibo todas las criticas constructivas


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí de nuevo con la actualización espero sea de su agrado

**Capitulo 3**

Bellota parpadeo sin moverse el chico comenzó una lucha con el broche del sostén... Los demás los veian con la boca abierta

Aaaagh!!!!! Grito Bellota por fin despues de salir de el shock en el que se encontraba y golpeo a Butch quien fue a impactar con la pared….

-….- Bellota comenzó a respirar con dificultad y lo miro con enojo- que crees que haces maldito degenerado!!!!!!!!!!!- grito la chica de ojos esmeraldas

-…uuuuuf- sus hermanas respiraron con tranquilidad al ver que su hermana había respondido al "acoso"

Butch se paró de golpe

-Estúpida que crees que haces, esto es parte de la apuesta….!!!!!!!!!! Grito el chico

- Basta con esto!!!! dijo Bombón levantándose de golpe de su silla-

-asi que se se rinden- dijo Brick sonriendo observando con atención a la pelirroja

Bombón sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ante la mirada de Brick .

-no nos rendimos!!!- dijo Burbuja levantándose segura de la silla

- O.o – sus hermanas la miraron

"No nos rendimos???" pensó Bombón, Bellota miro con atención a la menor de las hermanas. Burbuja se llevo las manos a la espalda y con firmeza desabrocho su penúltima prenda

Boomer permaneció quieto frente a ella, sus hermanos volteron instantáneamente

- NOOOO!!!!!- gritaron al unisono Bombón y Bellota cubriendo a la osada rubia – que crees que haces!!!?? - Grito histéricamente Bellota

Burbuja la miro inocentemente - Este…. Yo creía que no querías perder Bellota!!!!-burbuja se sonrojo

- ¬¬ - Bellota solo la miro

- Recordare esto toda mi vida - dijo sarcásticamente Butch. Bellota lo asesino con la mirada

- Callate - le grito

- jaja es bueno tener a la mano siempre un celular con cámara no crees Brick – dijo Butch sonriendo de nuevo y mirando a Bellota

- Maldito enfermo!!!!! –Grito y se lanzo sobre el chico. Calleron al piso Bellota sobre Butch, y comenzó a ahorcarlo con ambas manos

- degenerado, malnacido, imbécil, pervertido, sucio, idiota!!!!!!!!- Gritaba Bellota

- mmmm…. Este n.nU - la chica giro hasta Brick- por esta vez han ganado… perdimos un batallas mas no la guerra jajajajaja

Brick sonrio con satisfacción - de acuerdo -

Boomer acerco a Burbuja su ropa

- es..te tu ropa – dijo el chico sonrojado

En ese momento el cpicaporte de la puerta principal sono

-Chicos eh llegado – dijo una voz femenina entrando al comedor – o.O que es esto!!!!!!!- Grito la señorita Keane…. Y tenia razón de gritar al encontrarlos medio desnudos en aquella habitación giro la cabeza sus pupilas se diataron cuando vio a una Bellota en ropa interior sobre un casi desnudo Butch y cayo desmayada….!!!!

La razón de que la señorita Keane estuviera allí era simple ella había adoptado a los tres chicos problemáticos desde que ellos estaban chicos.

Señorita Keane…!!!! Grito Bombón y corrió a levantarla Burbuja y Bellota la siguieron

Butch se incorporo

Boomer suspiro – Parece que estamos en problemas- Brick trago saliva y miro a sus hermanos.

Y efectivamente una hora despues ya todos bien vestidos y con una señorita Keane mas que enojada por lo sucedido y casi afónica de haber gritado tanto, hablada de lo que era bueno y de lo que era malo a esa edad de la adolescencia

-…. Por ultimo y mas importante si quieron hacer "eso" usen proteccion -

- O.O- cara de todos lo regañados

- si cuídense a si mismos - dijo y le dio un pequeño paquete a Bellota- usen condon!!!- dijo y miro a Butch

- QuEEEEE!!!!- las mejillas de Bellota ardieron cubriéndose de color carmín intenso Butch aclaro su garganta

Los demás se burlaron y rieron mentalmente.

-Bueno chicos pienselo mejor de hoy en adelante y blablabla….- la señorita Keane siguió su pequeños discurso y por fin dejo que las chicas se fueran

En el camino a su casa Bellota hiba hecha una furia

Como pudo pensar eso la señorita Keane!!!!!! Grito y pateo cuanta cosa encontró

Jajajajajaj rieron de buena gana sus hermanas

-bueno al menos nosotros sabemos que no paso nada- dijo Bombón feliz

- si creo que eso de las apuestas es malo- le repondio la rubia moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en forma de negación

- grrr- dijo Bellota

Al dia siguiente:

Que eres ciego a que!!!!- grito Bombón- cualquiera sabe que si mezclas esas sustancias no saldrá nada bueno-

Brick la miro con enfado- que molesta eres!!!!- claro que servirá

-claro que no-

- que si –

Burbuja se asomo en el laboratorio al escuchar el alboroto

-no tengo por que hacerte caso estúpida!!!- le grito Brick

- bien entonces muerete intoxicado!!!!-

Burbuja parpadeo cuando sintió alguien tras de ella, Boomer también se asomaba a ver el alboroto

-denuevo una pelea??-

-aja- le dijo la rubia

Bombón casi golpeo a Brick mientras este le respondia de mala gana

-quieres apostar!!!!!!- grito Brick

-me parece perfecto-dijo Bombón riendo – tu perderas!!!!!!!!

Burbuja y Boomer se miraron entre ellos dieron media vuleta y casi salieron corriendo de ahí

FIN!!!

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bueno pues este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic XD espero que les haya gustado…. Muchas gracias a tods por sus reviews!!!!!!

Gracias a ustedes este fic a terminado satisfactoriamente XD

AttE

Tanechan


End file.
